


New World

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell, How to Train Your Dragon (Books), How to Train Your Dragon - Cressida Cowell
Genre: Art, Book 7: How to Ride a Dragon's Storm, Fanart, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: We need a vision of a New World to help us carry on.
Kudos: 4





	New World

My story is about being a Hero the Hard Way.

We need a vision of a New World to help us carry on. All my life, I have struggled to found a New World, a better world for us to live in. I have struggled to make us ready, to make us good enough, to return once again to that country I saw king ago, across the sea.

We are still not ready. Maybe we will never be ready. But we are a bit closer now than when I was young.


End file.
